destiny calling
by bellsangel
Summary: What if it was Bella who s the vamp in the beginning and Edward who s a... well not normal but human boy.As we know Bellas thinking is quite different from Edwards so who know s what happens when they get closer please R&R!
1. school sucks but school 4 ever is hell

destiny calling

What if it was Bella who´s the vamp in the beginning and Edward who´s a... well not normal but human ´ll probably fall in love nevertheless but as we know Bellas thinking is quite different from Edwards so who know´s what happens when they get closer =)

Btw I´m really sorry but my english isn´t that good (as it´s not my mother tongue), if there are lots of mistakes please don´t hesitate to correct me,especially with regards to is my very first fanfic and I hope it´s going to be a good one I´m really trying to give my best.

Thanks!

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don´t own the story and characters,yep Steph it´s all yours ;) **

**Prolouge**

Sometimes leaving your beloved one is the only way. It´s gonna hurt but in the end it´s better than hurting the person you love again and again- so I´ll have to say goodbye!

Edward

What do I exist for?

I have eternity ahead of of me but what do I live for?

Bella

**Chapter 1- school sucks but school 4 ever is hell**

**BPOV**

Tic..tic..tic...

Life´s not fair but that´s not really new to me. I´m Isabella Marie Cullen and right now I´m stuck in my own personal hell. Hm but considered what I am that´s probably where I´m supposed to be as a vampire. The hours at school seem to be an endless blur of boredom, because everything I hear is already saved in my unfailing vampire memory . How I envy my older brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie, who where changed at the age of 22 and 24, everytime we started somewhere new they could play the senior students and after 2 years of boredom walk away to college. But I´m stuck in the body of a 17 year old girl forever, so playing a college student without looking like a freak is impossible, especially when you´ve got FREAK written on your forehead anyway by your appearance. I´ve been to Darthmoore once and made a medical degree it´s been some nice years..and my father Carlisle was really proud of me as he´s a doctor himself. I´m the youngest member of my family, but one of the best when it comes to adapting to our vegetarian lifestyle, which means drinking animal blood instead of human´s. My father says it´s my gift to have an amazing self-control (just like he has)...well it´s not really cool compared to Alice who sees the future or Jasper who is able to control people´s feelings but it´s definitely handy when it comes to blending in. I´ve been with my lovely, strange family for almost 40 years now and I wouldn´t trade them for anything in this world.

Tic..tic..tic...

Ahhhww is this aweful lesson never going to end? Another 10 minutes - I shot a pleading look towards Jasper who was sitting right next to me.

„Sorry Bella I´m not going to play nosebleeding again" he wispered just loud enough for me to hear. I smiled at the irony of my favourite escaping plan, „Alice told me Mrs. Franke is suspicous enough and would like to see the blood this time".

„Oh darn but it´s soo boring here! Maybe we should give Jessica some nosebleeding and accompany her to the nurse" I smirked at the thought of my enemy bleeding but then I saw Jasper flinching at the thought and my smile vanished. „I´m sorry Jazz, forget what I just said" Damn I completely forgot, I´m so accustomed to being around humans. One of the reasons why Jasper is sitting next to me in most of our classes is because he´s really having a hard time adapting to our lifestyle. He´s been living on a "normal" human diet for a century and only changed when Alice had found him and joined the Cullens. It´s good I´m close to him at school as it calms him down to feel how unaffected I am by human ´s got more trouble when Emmett is around him and hungry – it increases his thirst to an unbearable level. Poor brother being an emphat isn´t that cool after all.

„Miss Cullen möchten Sie mir vielleicht die Antwort nennen?" Oohhh what was the question again, I searched for a split-second in my subconscious mind for her question..ahh she´d asked for the german word for "to throw", how easy, „That would be werfen Mrs. Franke, do you want me to decline the verb for you?" I asked sickly was she even bothering asking me? She knows that my German is superior to hers..no wonder I´ve got too much time on my hands being the only Cullen-single and once I´ve read something it´s just saved in that stupid unforgeting memory. „Er no thanks Miss Cullen", hm funny she looked a bit dazed, I shouldn´t smile so wide as it scares people obviously. „Just blend in!", I heard Rosalie´s voice yelling in my well..let´s get over with this boring day, tomorrow will at least add a new student to our little school community: Edward Masen the police chiefs drug-taking nephew or at least theese are the rumors.

**EPOV**

My mom had tears in her eyes when she waved me goodbye and I felt the urge to comfort her, telling her that I was fine that I didn´t need to leave her, but I knew that would be useless and it´s probably better for her to believe that I am taking drugs. The truth is, deep down she knows it´s not drugs that make me collapse and give me moodswings all the time but the constant murmuring in my head.

I´ve always been different from the rest. As a kid I had endless nightmares because at night I heard a hushed voice right next to me and it freaked me out completely. When it got more and more and louder over the years my mom started sending me to every doctor and psychologist in this country. They made endless tests and never got any results at all but the diagnosis that I´m making things up to be interesting. Yeah right as if a single child with only his mother left wouldn´t get enough attention. So at the age of 12, I just let it be and easily took the diagnosis offered "I´m a show off". My mom eased up a little after I admitted that but kept a close eye on me anyway. School´s been horror for me in Santa Barbara, which seems to be quite normal for a teenager. But in my case a lot of people around me ment a lot of mumbling in my head which gave me splitting headaches all the time. And the fabulous nickname Harry Potter when I was clutching my head again...so it´s no wonder I didn´t have a single friend there. Nevertheless stupid me decided to go to the spring prom anyway hoping to have a good time. This is where I had a complete breakdown. When I woke up in hospital they told me they couldn´t say exactly what was wrong with me, then one of the doctors gave me THE look and told me I should stop taking drugs. I stared at him dumbfounded was he serious? No wonder I hate doctors!He talked to my mum who rather believed that theory than my non existing explanation to what had happend at the spring prom. I guess I can´t blame her for that, I´d become a very good liar over the years for her sake. I´m not going to miss that school at all but enjoy the new start in rainy what about my poor mom now she´s going to be all alone...I felt miserable but slowly walked through the gate towards my new life.

„Bye mom, I love you", I mouthed for her and turned around.

**I hope you liked my first chapter,if you want to feel the mood Edward´s in when he leaves just listen to : Moby – Porcelain. My version of Edward will be just as „optimistic" as it is in Stephanie Meyer´s. **

**PLEASE R&R !!!!!**


	2. Arrival

**R&R please!**

**EPOV**

I arrived in Seattle late afternoon, welcomed by a very grumpy looking man and of course... rain. Uncle Howard seemed to be in quiet a bad mood and didn´t really make an efford to hide it. Hm looks like I can´t really blame him, first of all my mom called him literally in the middle of the night almost begging that he would let me live with him. Second I haven´t seen him since my aunt Jenny´s funeral 4 years ago and we didn´t really have a close bond before then. But even worse he´s the police chief of Forks and probably not really thrilled to have his „addicted" nephew live under his roof.

„Hello young man",were his first words and we shook hands both equally feeling awkward.

„So you´re giving your mom a hard time, he? Well you´ll see things are going to be different here understand?", all I could do was mumbling a small „Yes sir" ,and then I hung my head adding „I never ment to hurt her. Please believe that."

Howard seemed to be surprised by that but didn´t pry. I followed him to his..oh god police car(!) and shot him an sarcastic look. „Do you want me to sit in the back?" We´ve both been a bit stiff until then but that little joke seemed to ease both of us. He just chuckled and told me to take my seat in the front. On our way to Forks the only thing I could see was green, green and again green. Wow that´s...different. When we arrived in Forks I could tell this town wasn´t bigger than 2000 inhabitants, so that´s not too bad after all, school should be okay then. I started thinking of me being at school, having one or two friends...that would actually be nice. Suddenly I realised we´ve already stopped in front of an old house, uncle Howard´s and now as well my house, and he was eying me suspiciously. Oh great I probably looked to him like a crackpot, smiling at my what it seemed to him „punishment" .

„Alright kiddo I´m just going to show you your room and then I´ll have to go cause my shift starts in 20 minutes. Do you think you can cope?" he asked with concern in his voice. I nodded my head now lightly annoyed, it´s not like I´m going to crave my drugs or cry for my mommy I´m not a baby. He must have sensed my being tense, that´s when the mumbling in my head started again. „Okay lets go." was all I could say without the strain in my voice giving me away. The last thing I wanted right now was him thinking I`m on cold turkey. The house was small but had enough space for Howard (who was still single) and a second person. It did almost look the way it did when aunt Jenny was still here, the only thing added was a bigger TV and lots of pictures of her. We were going to share the bathroom but I didn´t mind and my own room was just big enough for me and the few things I brought with me from home. I would be okay here, I could feel it right then. Howard said quickly bye and that he would check on me when he got home. There was an akward silence between us than he mumbled something like „Hope it´s going to work out kiddo, I really do..." but I couldn´t be sure so I just gave him what I hoped would be a reassuring halfsmile. I started to unpack my stuff knowing I would have enough time tomorrow to see the town. I got ready for bed exhausted from the day and the good bye and all my emotions. When I finally fell asleep I felt a strange mix of sorrow,hope and peace..it hasn´t been so quiet in my head for some time.

The next day wasn´t that exciting. Howard took the day off so he could show me the town. We had a terrible tasting breakfast with burned eggs and I mentally made a note for myself to start learning cooking now! After some small comments about my lack of appetite he told me he had a surprise for me. I knew what it was probably a car for me to ride to school, I knew it wouldn´t be flashy or anything but that didn´t prepare me for the car I did receive....a volvo 740! Oh god, I´m not going to make any friends with that car..it´s not like I´m a material person or anything it´s just...I´m going to be the laughing stock of the whole school with that ehr...car. Ah never mind there are more important things in the world right? I thanked my uncle quickly, not showing how I really felt about the car and he seemed to buy that I was happy with it. We made a roundand Forks was just the way I expected it to be – small. We´d seen all off it by noon so I decided to cook some dinner ( the recipe seemed to be easy enough: lasagne) . Unsurprisingly it did not taste really great but okay enough to be completely finished off by us. We decided to watch a football game in the evening, not that I really care for that sport but it seemed to be the right thing to do regarding Howards feelings. At ten I said night and went to bed nervous about what was going to follow tomorrow- a new start or just another glimpse of hell?

**I´m going to post the rest of the chapter next time, but I´m in quite a hurry right now...college is waiting =/**

**Ps. google the volvo...it´s hilarious =) **

**poor eddi (no offence to those who actually like the car sorry ^^)**


End file.
